Episode 4977 (16 December 2014)
Synopsis Lauren sits browsing on her laptop, but quickly closes it as Max enters. Ian arrives to give Lauren her work rota and tells her that Peter really needs a friend right now. Emma talks to Lauren about Peter and tries to make her realise that now isn’t the time to be pushing him away. Emma heads to Walford Park and meets DI Keeble and DS Bryant there. Bryant is sent to get mince pies while Keeble informs Emma that there has been a development in the Lucy Beale case. Keeble explains that there was some suspicious activity on Lucy’s social media account after her murder, and the IP account has led them to Lauren Branning. Keeble wants Emma to get the laptop for her, off the books. Emma initially refuses and tells them to get a warrant. Keeble explains that if Lauren has nothing to hide then she has nothing to worry about, giving Emma food for thought. Lauren visits Peter and gives him his birthday present; a camera for when he goes travelling. She tells him she still wants to be friends and suggests they go to the Christmas fair together. At the park, Lauren wins a fairground game and makes Peter wear her prize – a pair of flashing antlers. Peter tries to explain again that his dealings with the cocaine was just his way of trying to protect Lucy. He tells Lauren that he doesn’t think he can just be friends with her because he will always love her. Lauren happily relents and the pair kiss in the rain. Later, Max and Emma enter the house after Emma’s disciplinary hearing to find Lauren and Peter are back together. As Lauren makes her way into the kitchen, Emma heads into the living room and clocks Lauren’s laptop on the dining table. Later, outside on the Square, Emma gets into Keeble’s car and hands the laptop over to Keeble and Bryant... Kat is on the phone to the landlord of Terry’s old flat, begging him to let them stay a few more days. She gets irate when he tells them they have to leave by lunchtime or he will bring the police. Kat is convinced that they should find the money for the deposit and tells Alfie she is heading out to the stall. Kush and Donna compete with Kat for Linda’s custom. Alfie comes past and tells Kat that he will go to the council to look at temporary accommodation. Kat starts to put all of her goods into their boxes to sell to the rag man on Spring Lane. Kat comes back to the flat having spent all of the money on cans of food to see them through to New Year, deciding they will lock themselves in. The police bang on the door and Kat shouts at them out of the window. Mick finds Stacey in the Vic and tells her that Kat is in trouble. When Stacey heads over, Kat shouts at her and tells her to stay out of it. Stacey tries to make her see sense; she is on a suspended sentence and if the police come, she will end up in prison. A crowd starts to build outside and just as the police prepare to knock down the door, Kat and Alfie step outside. Mick offers them the Vic living room for the night. Alfie carries the last of their bags upstairs and gazes at the photo of Nana Moon. Kat points out that a year ago this pub was their home and breaks down. Alfie holds her. Yvonne hurries Charlie and Ronnie out of the house as Nick comes in through the back door telling her she’s a good liar. They bicker about him leaving the house and she locks him in. Ian speaks to Ronnie and tells her he doesn’t have enough money for them to pay Nick off. Yvonne notices the police car outside and panics but Ronnie tells her to calm down. Later, when Charlie and Ronnie leave, Yvonne flirtily sends Nick upstairs, telling him she is locking them both in tonight... Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes